


On The Guard

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Boarding School, Elemental Magic, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Roommates, Showers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: When four girls meet each other for the first-time then they use their powers on a new enemy lets see the story unfold.
Kudos: 2





	1. the air guardian info sheet

****

**First name: Reva (revy)**

**Last name: Hurricanes**

**Nationally British**

**height 5"6**

**Age:18**

**Birthday: March 29 (Aries)**

**Bust size A 32**

**untransformed hair: blond**

**Untransformed eyes: blue-purple**

**weapon: Air Bow and arrow (she calls it Tempest)**

**Roommates: Jaden (jade) Stone,** **Cordelia (Lia) Bayou, and Amber (Am's) Kai**

 **school year:** **Lilith academy (high school section) Fourth year**

 **transformed hair:** **white**

**transformed eyes: yellow-ish brown**

**Her animal is a bird called windy**

**powers: Air in all its forms**

**Personality: her calm and quiet personality is a mask for a social and artist style self she will knock the wind out of you if you hurt her friends or art.**


	2. the dark element guardian info sheet

****

**First name: Blake (Blakie)**

**last name:** **Gwan**

**Nationally: Korean American**

**Height 5"2**

**Age:16**

**Birthday January 14 (Capricorn)**

**cup size C 36**

**untransformed hair color: black with dyed purple hair**

**untransformed eye color: brown**

**weapon: scythe (solemn)**

**Roommate: Luciano** **Aelius**

 **school year:** **Lilith academy (high school section) Third year**

**transformed hair: Purple-black**

**eye color: red**

**personality: despite her appearance she a very kind person**


	3. the earth guardian info sheet

**First name: Jaden (jade)**

**Last name: Stone**

**Nationally: American**

**height: 5"7**

**age:18**

**Birthday November 7 (Scorpio)**

**Bust size D 38**

**untransformed hair color: brown**

**untransformed eye color: hazel**

**Weapon: Earth sword (terra)**

**Roommates: Amber (Ames) Kai, Cordelia (Lia) Bayou, Reva (Revy) Hurricanes**

**school year:** **Lilith academy (high school section) Fourth year**

**transformed hair: green black**

**transformed eyes: green**

**pet geo the cat**

**personality she is the mother of the group she loves her books and being surrounded by nature but will seriously wrap you up if you do any wrong.**


	4. the fire guardian info sheet

****

**First Name: Amber (Am's)**

**Last Name: Kai**

**Nationally: Japanese American**

**Age:16**

**Birthday January 7 (Capricorn)**

**height 5'1**

**bust size C 36**

**untransformed hair color (brown)**

**untransformed eye color (green)**

**weapon: gantlets (she named it Dragon)**

**roommates: Cordelia (Lia) Bayou, Jaden (jade) Stone, and Reva (Revy)** ****

**school year: Lilith academy (high school section) second yea** **r**

**powers: basically she can summon fire and all it forms**

**transformed hair red and blue (mixed with purple)**

**this is Sparks her wolf**

**personality: she the hyper and the spitfire of the bunch being the youngest of the group she has a love for spreading her fire and warmth all around the school and the people around but if you fuck with her she'll burn you up to a crisp.**


	5. the light element guardian info sheet

****

**First Name: Luciano (luc)**

**Last name:** **Aelius**

**Nationally: Italian**

**height 5"11**

**Age:17**

**Untransformed hair Black/brown**

**untransformed eyes: purple**

**Birthday: April 27 (** **Taurus)**

**Weapon: light gun who he calls calls Apollo**

**School: Lilith academy high school 3rd year**

**roommate: Blake Gwan**

**Transformed hair: silver**

**transformed eyes: grey blue**

**he very smart and loves to write stories**


	6. the water guardian info sheet

****

**First name: Cordelia (Lia)**

**Last name: Bayou**

**Nationally: American**

**height 5'5**

**Age:17**

**Birthday August 13 (Leo)**

**Bust size D 36**

**untransformed hair (black)**

**untransformed eyes (blue gray)**

**Weapon triton (depths as she calls it)**

**Roommates: Jaden (jade) Stone, Amber (Ames), and Reva (Revy) Hurricanes**

**school year:** **Lilith academy (high school section) Second year**

**Transformed hair: dark blue going into icy blue**

**Transformed eyes: Icy blue**

**her animal called Deep-blue a sea dog**


	7. episode 1 "rooms and introductions"

**Amber pov Room (A-3),Room (A-4) I was talking to myself as I was looking for the honor course dorm rooms and then I dropped my bag there I saw it Room A-5 strange the door was opened I've thought as I've looked at the plate with the students there my name written in this beautiful almost orange color close to the bottom before another name "yep this is mine". I said in a cheerful tone and enter the room the white walls bored me a bit then I dropped my Red and black suitcases next to another one somebody already beat me here then all of a sudden I heard a calm voice** **"hello somebody there"?**

**the voice ask me and I'd followed it and as I did seeing the whole room and then found where the voice was coming from a half open door in there was a young woman with long platinum blond hair with blue-purple eyes and I finally spoke again "hi how are you today you must be my room-mate or one of them"? the girl who was drawing on her bed up a bit then looked up at me startled "Oh I'm sorry you startled me I didn't hear you come in". the girl closed her sketchbook and climbed off her bed as she got up she fixed her black and white sheets and blankets "By the way I'm Reva...Reva Hurricanes a fourth year nice to meet you". the girl now know as Reva introduced herself to me.**

**I just smiled and finally spoke again "Hiya Reva I'm Amber Kai a second year nice to meet you... say Reva where would I put my things in the dorm? Reva showed me an empty room and helped me put my red and black blanket and sheets and my decorations then put my name plate on the door "wow this nice thanks thanks Reva". Reva just softly "your welcome". she said just then another girl walks in her brown braids swinging side to side as she walked in "Reva long to time no see". the girl said in a cheerful tone "oh you must be Amber I'm Jaden Stone a fourth year as well and it's very nice too meet you".**

**she said as she moved her stuff into her room and putting her name plate on the door and walking out "well there's one more right Jade"? Amber questioned before the two older girls could answer another girl enter the room a young teenage girl walks in with a huff tone of breath like she was running all over the fucking school** **"FINALLY I FUCKING FOUND THIS ROOM". the girl said as she put down her suitcases and stared at Amber with a questioned expression.**

**"hey aren't you the girl who passed the Honors Exams with a 4.5". the girl with the short black hair said with a curious smile as she place her two fingers on her chin Amber responded to her "yes I am I'm Amber these two are Revy and Jade". she said in a happy tone then the girl stood up and speaks "oh where are my manners"...she stops to clear her throat "hello I'm Cordelia Bayou its a pleasure to meet the three of you". she stop and ask where her room is as they set her room up and all four went to the the living room of the dorm rooms and sat down in the living** **"so you four ready for the moonlight ball"? Reva asked as they made tea and started to drink "I just got my dress for it it's pretty"! Amber said in a chirpy tone of voice "yeah I always love forward to this goddamn dance". Lia said with a calm yet cool voice.**

**as the time went on the girls had nicknames already and were already planning on sleepovers shit like that "OH FUCK YEAH THIS YEAR WILL BE THE GREATEST WHO'S WITH ME"?! Jade yelled as she stirred the room up when the time come to get ready for the party they were so fucking ready for this event and the whole year.**


	8. episode 2 "introductions and party nights"

**Cordelia pov as we walked into the large ballroom that Lilith Academy seeing everyone in the high section of the school full hair and make for the girls then the boys looked so handsome with their suits and ties as we all walked in we just talked for a couple minutes "so what do you wanna do guys since you know first dance first night shit like that you know"? I said playing with the sleeve of my dress "I don't know about you three I'm just gonna fucking dance".**

**Ames said as she runs to the ballroom floor her heels clacking on the hardwood floor the three girls just stared at her with interested eyes "so...that's one of us anyone else doing anything". again playing with the sleeve of my dress "well I'm going outside to look at the flowers and the sweets outside". Jade said with a wave "see ya later back at the dorms". We said out goodbyes and we continued to talk again "I'll just stay here with Ames". Revy said running to where the girl in the red dress was dancing like a wild fucking animal.**

**"See ya Revy". I said with a sad smile as I stared to walk around as I did I'd saw a boy with fixed brown black hairstyle and wearing a pale yellow tuxedo I wish I were watching where I was fucking walking as we both crashed into each other "HEY WHOA YOU OKAY I DIDN'T SEE YOU". the boy in the yellow tuxedo said with concerned tone in his voice asked he as he helped me up "yeah I'm okay should of watched where the hell I was going by the way I'm Cordelia Bayou a second year".**

**I said with a smile as he help me up as I'd introduced myself. he smiled and turned to me with a kind tone in his voice** **"Nice to meet Cordelia I hope we meet again". he said as he walked outside to the rose garden *hums* "maybe Jade having a better time outside in the roses garden.**

**)(*in the rose garden with Jade pov*)(**

**As I watched the dew off the roses a girl with a beautiful black dress showed up and smiled at me her brown eyes stared at me "hey may I join you for second"? the girl in the black dress said fixing her hair I've notice she had a bit of her dyed purple she smiled as she sat down besides me "oh you must be Jaden Stone right"? she asked with a curious eyes creeping me out a bit "yes I am why"? I asked as she got up her smile disappeared and her voice turned ice cold "We will meet again Jaden Stone". she said as she walked away until I couldn't see her anymore.**

**"okay that was weird". I thought as I saw Lia running in her heels "Lia?...WAIT STOP"... I was to late saying anything as I was put into a bear hug and saw the other two girls running towards me and also giving me a hug "Where the hell did you two come from"? I'd said with a confused tone Ames said with a smirk and points "Revy... kind of help me out". she said with a nervous chuckle "and also I can hear everything that girl and dude were saying". she as she smirked again as she stared at Revy.**

**"you know your fucking heavy right?" Revy said as she rolls her eyes "okay since we're all all out here why not a couple of group pictures". everyone agreed and took pictures and when they thought it was all done and good they left back for their dorms.**

***Two mysterious voices***

**"you found them didn't you?" the male voice asked the other person next him as she responded "yes they have returned they"? both got got quite and rushed out before anyone saw them.**


	9. Episode 3 "after the party...and a quick chat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~warning nudity and play fighting if this makes you uncomfortable please i advised you to turn away from this chapter now if your still here please enjoy your stay and I love you all so very much~

**Revy pov "ah that was such a weird fucking night huh girls"? I've ask the other girls as we got dressed for bed and we were just drinking warm drinks like tea or cocoa till we've heard what sounded like a bird who started to fly out of Revy bedroom and all of a sudden Reva smiled and spoke "oh Windy nice to see you love". she let the white dove sit on her head and snuggled up and made some noises making herself know that she was very comfortable making the over girls laugh as hard as they could and letting the small bird sleep and then a fire wolf and the other pets came out to greet us after all we needed the fluffy creatures at this time because of what happened tonight.**

**As we continued to give time to our pets Amber got up and put sparks into her room and come back to the living of the dorm "let's get this fucking makeup off before we get too fucking lazy what do you girls say"? the red haired girl asked with smirked as she got the towels ready for the shower.** **The three over girl silently walked over and undid their hair and pulled out makeup wipes to undo all that party girl makeup that we thank Cordelia for her awesome skills then we grabbed our pjs before undressed ours shoes and dress leaving us completely naked in front of each other "wow we're all set now let's get to the school showers girls". Jaden said as she grabbed her towel and ran to the showers.**

**After seeing the brunette rushing to the showers the three other girls followed along just a few minutes after and started the showers as they let the showers started as this went on Cordelia got a shit eating grin on her face as she control the power pressure of the water and hit Amber across the face who got a response "LIA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"?! The red haired girl yelled as she threw soap back at the black haired girl who got hitted across the face leaving a bruise on her cheek and giving a bloody nose** **Jaden just face palmed as she continued her shower then it becomes quiet again before all of a sudden we've heard somebody yelling in the shower room.** **"HEY I'M FINISHED MY FUCKING SHOWER I'M GOING TO CHANGE AND GO BACK TO THE DORM OKAY".** **Reva smirked as she grabbed her towel "okay Revy see you ba...(as jaden talking she got hit in the side of the head with a bar of soap) OW YOU MOTHER FUCKERS THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU KNOW"! the burnette giggles and then created a rock and chucked it at the other two girls "okay we're done". both girls said in unison calmly then continued to shower and slowly finishing up.**

**As Reva got her underwear and finished putting her shorts and tank top on and girl walked to the long bench next to her already in her velvet and black tank top and matching shorts. "hey your Reva Hurricanes right or am i wrong?" the girl stoic expression before turned into one of interest "yes I am why do you ask is?..Is there something the matter miss..?"** **"That's not important right now..(she turned to the blond) right now we'll become allie thats day not today". she flips her hair and revealing the purple streak of her hair as she starts to walk away "jigeum riva hurricane bough joheun bam (basically in korean for good night for now Reva Hurricanes don't hold me on this please) she saids as she walks away and walks out. "you guys ready"? the other girls asked "yeah lets go". they walked out and started talked about that weird girl again till they got back to their dorm and decided to call it a night.**


	10. Episode 4 "burnt omelets?...and first mornings gifts and getting ready for class

**Amber pov I've slowly got out of my comfortable bed before I completely got out of bed I've stretch** **and finally got my lazy ass out of my bed and finally fixed it "now it's time for my super ultimate ultra supreme omelets for everyone I hope they like it"." I've thought before I've got out of my room and shut my door and started to walk slowly to the kitchen and past the other girls rooms hearing a snore from Revy room.** **It wasn't loud or annoying or anything but instead it was rather cute and soft and mostly calm and quite.** **T** **hen I keep walking then as I've kept walking for a bit and all was quiet till I've heard Jade and Lia tried voices yelling across the room saying "I'M THE KING OF SALT"! Back and forth to each other weird and funny** **I've laughed to myself as I decided to keep walking.**

**Then finally I finally managing to getting inside the kitchen and getting my prep work done pretty impressed with myself I got my apron on and . "** **Okay time to make my SUPER ULTIMATE ULTRA SUPREME OMELETS"! I've said happily to myself as I break the eggs and gathered the cheese and finally ham and finally turning on the stove and put the eggs into the pan and started to cook them. Then a few minutes and it started to turn out as fluffy or awesome as I wanted so I was very happy.** **I've got a before I walked away I've asked Sparks to look over the omelets and then got more ingredients for the food and also decided to grabbed more stuff to make for breakfast after getting four glasses of orange juices out and fruit and shit like that impressed with myself I've smirked.**

**"** **With that out of the way now back to the food". I've said before rushing back to the stove see the fire really low and not making the omelets super fluffy. Then I got an idea "okay I know this isn't smart but the fire really low but...."** **I** **said using my powers the fire was this beautiful blue-ish color as it kept cooking it rises up a bit without me noticing it till it hit my hand "OW MOTHERFUC...(I've notice what I've done) oh dear".** **I've thought as I've saw the flames rises up it causes the smoke to go into the other girls rooms "oh goddamn it".** **I've mentally scolded myself as the other girls rushed out and stopped the fire then after this all happened Lia grey eyes glared at me "you're not allowed near any goddamn stoves when I'm fucking here got it".**

**S** **he stared at me coldly as she grabbed the mess and started to cook and then as she finishes. As everyone got the table ready and breakfast was finally we all sat down and finally we all start to eat Jade and Revy left for a minute or two and came back with a plastic bag "our upperclassmen started this cup tradition** **when we started the program years ago" both girls said with a smile on their face as quickly finished with breakfast and got dressed in their uniforms we only had an hour to get ready as we got our clothes on and rushed out of the dorm-room to get to the opening ceremony on time.**


End file.
